3 simple words
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: Sasuke is so freakin' awesome! He's like a my prince in a princess story. He's irresistible and amazing. So what if I'm a bit crazy and do insane things? Sue me!


So I was working on this for three days. Personally, I love this story cause it's ? IDK. I do not own Naruto so don't sue me.

* * *

Sometimes I really wish I could get over him. Sasuke Uchiha. He's smart, sexy, funny, a bit insane (cause we're close friends), shy, and tall like he hovers over me. He's so freakin' awesome! His best friends are Naruto, Hinata, and me (YAY!). He's just doesn't pay that much attention. In order to understand me, you gotta know that if I'm interested, I'll do things for your reaction. He knows it too; he just doesn't know I like him. All my BFF'S know that I truly admire him. But my friends don't know absolutely everything about me. They don't know that every other Saturday I go to these insane parties! There are girls there like Karin, Temari, Matsuri, and Tayuya, my four good other friends that go to other schools. My true BFF4L are Ino (surprisingly), Tenten, and Hinata. So we're in Social studies right and then we're going over laws and stuff. Then Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. I was like "Huh?" and he was like "Are you nervous and I was like "No?". So he moved his hand down a little and was like "Are you nervous?" and I was like "No" cause his hand barely moved. Then his hand jumped right above my chest (he was not touching it or I would've got expelled) and was like "Are you nervous and he did that cute little smirk! So I was like "Yeah. Don't touch me like that ever again or I will hurt you." And then I put my head down in a cute way that was like "Why you do that?". Then he started smirking at me then started paying attention to the class and the teacher kept talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking like "OMG would you shut the freak up?" So at lunch, I sit with Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Mika, Katie, Kei, and Wilson. So I was talking to Katie, Ino, Hinata, and Mika and then the boys started being negative. And then Sasuke started saying him and Ino go out. I was thinking "Ino! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" but I just sat there being quiet. Then she started saying they didn't and I was like "Pfft. Whatever." Then Mika was like "What's wrong Bebe?" and I was like "Nothing." Mika calls me Bebe when I'm sad because it one B off from Billboard Brow. If I start being all whiny, then I'm fine. If I say nothing, they know something's wrong. So then I was like, super quiet (whoa! I use like a lot! It makes me sound stupid). The Naruto was like "How does it feel to be a girl?" and I was like "What?". Then he started on his rant about how girls have it easy. Then when we were leaving, Sasuke came and pulled Ino's chair back so she could get up. And I just realized something. I'm just a good friend. Nothing more and nothing less. As soon as another girl comes into the picture, he's gone. Then he comes and puts his arms around me and walks with me and I shoved his arm back (even though I didn't really want to). He's so freakin' perfect (to me) but he doesn't like me.

So I was at Karin house that Saturday. We always go to this abandoned house to have the greatest parties. So me and Karin are like, the same size in everything so we share clothes on the weekend. So I was so confused because I wanted to wear her red sleeveless V-neck with the small black short mini-skirt with her little ankle boots. But then I also wanted to wear her orange tube top with a camo jacket and shorts with the long orange boots. The boots go all the way up and stop like in the middle of my thighs. I was just staring at the two and debating which one is better. So I was thinking, the camo and orange might be good f someone with like Tenten but for someone with pink hair? Yeah, I don't think it would be such a hot idea. So I guess I'll be going with the red? But both are so cute though! So I yelled GRRRRRR! And Karin was staring at me like "Do you need your medication?". So I said "I can't decide which outfit to choose!" and then she went into her dresser and got this huge box. It had a bunch of shiny jewelry and headbands and colorful pins and stuff! She poured all of it on her bed and we started going through it. "I think you should wear the first one because the red and black would be better for your hair." Thank you so freakin' much! Someone who could read my mind! So we both out on our clothes before we did anything else. So I was wearing the V-neck and the mini and I looked HAWT! Huh, I think that my little leggings would look good. Let me try. The leggings look awesome! It was black and had a bunch of holes in it. They would look super cute with the boots. Karin looked so CUTE! She had her contacts in (which she rarely ever did). She had this little dark purple sweetheart shirt that was cut and had some tears in it but none anywhere near her chest. Then the piercing she got on her bellybutton was shiny a bright purple. Then she had these ripped shorts and she wore some black, purple, and white sneaker that showed the fake tattoo (she drew it above her ankle) she had. We looked so freakin' awesome! Oh! Sasuke's calling me! YAAAAAAY! "Hey." "Hey Sa~Ku~Ra. Where are you?" "Um…I'm at a friend's house and where about to go somewhere." "Oh, Naruto wanted to know if you'd come over later." "Actually, you guys can actually meet me somewhere." "What?" "There's this place that all my friends go that you guys are welcome to come to if you guys want." "Some kind of party?" "Somewhat. It the abandoned house you see on the way to Suna Academy. 2471. " That was a complete understatement. "I'll call Naruto and Hinata and see if the want to go." "Ok, I guess I'll meet you guys there?" "Whatever, Bye." "Jerk chicken, bye." I love jerk chicken! It taste so good! "Who was that?" Karin asked. "Sasuke." "That guy you like?" "Yea." "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" "Shut up". So then we went through everything that was in the box. I picked up these ruby and emerald rings. The emerald one's matched m eyes! OMG! I just invited Sasuke to a party that I go to by myself all the time! OMG I gonna die!

So I'm da badest chick up in dis joint! Sorry. It's just wild and fun here. There's people dancing, there's people drinking (non-alcoholic drinks) and eating, then their little curtains that separate everyone from one another. My BFFS here are Temari, Karin, Matsuri, Tayuya, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Karin, Kankuro, Suigetsu, and I are thugs. Temari and Gaara are Gs, and Matsuri and Juugo are pure Gs. So we fye! The guys must've chosen to wear similar clothing because the only thing different from their outfits was the color and shades. Like Gaara had a dark red T-shirt on with dark skinny jean (yes he can rock 'em), Kankuro Suigetsu was wearing the same thing except it was a regular colored blue one and he had white skinny jeans. Then Juugo was wearing this grey shirt and regular black jeans. Then Kankuro had a black shirt and plain blue jeans. So they looked regular. The girls, had major SCHWAGG! I already told you what me and Karin were wearing, but Matsuri a Pure G and Temari a G. Temari had this vest on and the first three were button so her abs were showing (never knew she had any), super tight black jeans, and black boots. She had a black cap on so she looked somewhat like a rouge cop. Then Matsuri was wearing this dress that was really tight at the top, then puffy at the bottom. The top was pink and it had absolutely no sleeves (not even straps) and the bottom went to her knees and was black and blue and it was really puffy but not so over the top that she couldn't sit down. She has a blue long, fingerless glove on one side and a short black, fingerless glove on the other. The funny part is that Matsuri so sweet. So we were all dancing to Starships and then someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "Hello to you to Naruto. Hey guys." I said as Naruto stared at me like I was crazy. "I knew you were weird but I didn't know you went to these kinds of parties!" Naruto said. Hinata looked kinda uncomfortable because of all the loud people. It's ok though because on the inside, she a mega G. "Sakura." Stop watching me on Google Earth Gaara! Gosh! One second you're there and then when you see me talking to someone you come out of nowhere! "Gaara, these are my friends from school and guys, this is Gaara." I said because Sasuke was giving Gaara some kinda back off stare. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Also known as the sexiest guy alive!" "Oh hell no. Stop lying." Ehh, a girl gotta release the truth. "I-I'm Hinata." Stupid shyness. "Sasuke Uchiha." This isn't gonna turn out well. "Ehh Sakura we going in, come on!" Karin said as the rest of me and Karin's gang went behind our curtain. "Come on. I want to introduce you guys to the rest of them." I said as we started walking behind the curtain. Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this some point in time?

"I love your hair. It's umm…very pretty." "I know! Her hair is so freakin cute!" Matsuri and Karin to Hinata they started talking about hair and makeup and other stuff. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN BEFORE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING OFF OF!" Naruto yelled at Suigetsu. "I just never tried it before." Suigetsu replied. "I'm with idiots." Gaara said. "You guys sure know how to speak softly." Tayuya said. "Chill out Taye. That's just them." Kiba said. "There so f-" "Watch your mouth." "I was gonna say flipping." She said. "So your bi-polar and your in love with puppets?" Sasuke said questioningly. "Yup" SIMULTANEOUS POWER! "And you guys hate fangirls but love tomatoes." "That's right." "Nice to know everyone gets along." I said. "I have a little fun in store for them." Temari said with a mischievous grin. "What you thinking about?" "You'll see." Temari said as she walked in the middle of all of them. "Guys, what about a game of Truth or Dare? We have no bottle so we can't play spin the bottle." She said. We never ever have bottles. All you could hear is a bunch of "Sure" and "I'm in". "Hinata gets to go first because I said so." Temari declared. "Umm…ok. Gaara, Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Dare." "I dare you to run outside shirtless." "HINATA!" What happened to the sweet and innocent girl we saw five seconds ago? As soon as Gaara took his shirt off, Matsuri tuned a beet red. 5 minutes later, a terrified and frightened Gaara returned. "Girls, so many Girls." He stated stumbling so Temari helped him sit. "Your turn!" Karin said. "Suigetsu, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "I Dare you to tell Karin how you feel, honestly." He said. UH-OH! Gaara playing matchmaker! "Karin," he began. She looked pissed as if her best friend had hated her all the time but never told her. "I think that you're a loud, obnoxious, confident, annoying person. Your hair is so red it's unnatural, and your eyes looks like pools of blood. Your voice irritates me and the way you smile gets on my nerves." This isn't going so well. "But" Karin's pissed! "I love you for all those reasons." AWWWW! Karin looked like she was about to cry the whole time. That just made her day. She's getting up to hug him! **POP**! Damn. She just smacked him in his damn face! "Then why have you been holding it in the whole time?" she said as she gave him a quick kiss. "AWWWWWW!" All the girls said. "OK! Sakura, Truth or Dare?" Suigetsu said as he rubbed his face. "Dare me baby!" I said. Sweet! "I dare you to make out with Sasuke for a minute." Yay! Wait what? Me and Sasuke exchange meaningless stare! BUM BUM BUMMMMMM!

What! I like Saskue but I'm not about to let him kiss me for a stupid dare! He looks as equally shocked as Hinata. Hahahahahaha Sugar. "You two do the dare or you'll get pelted with eggs." Naruto said. "Fine." we both muttered at the same time. His breath was in my face and the easiest thing to do was close my eyes. Then our lips touched. His lips were so soft. Then his mouth open and we uh…started making out. I never kissed a guy before so this is completely new for me. It felt so freakin' awesome! Then he's hands went from his side to my waste. We were still sitting so then I pushed harder on his lips. Then he pushed beck with equal force and I felt so freakin' happy. "GUYS! TIMES IS UP!" Tayuya screamed. "Times been up about four minutes ago." Suigetsu said. OH MY FRIDAY THE 13th GOSH! I just MO with Sauske Uchiha! "Temari, Truth or Dare?" I said. "Truth." She said. "Did you ever put Gaara in a bra and panties?" I said. I knew she did but Gaara didn't. "Yes." "WHAT?" Gaara yelled. "Sakura." Sasuke whispered. "I'm sorry I can't stay." I said. I'm about to breakdown. I swore that they saw me crying but I really don't care. I ran and just kept running until I was outside. I leaned on the house and just started crying. He doesn't like me; he doesn't like me. He kissed me because it was a dare. He doesn't care. Damnit! Why is this so complicated? I like (not love) the guy who doesn't even like me! WAAAAAAAH! Why did he do this to me? "Sakura." Why are you even here? "Sorry, I just don't feel to good." I said, it's better to lie about how I feel and stay friends than be honest and lose my best friend. "Sakura don't lie to me. Do you like me?" Never mind, it's now or never. "Y-Yes." What? I was still crying. Then he wiped a tear from my eye. "Knowing that, I wouldn't even want to be your friend anymore." "Then why did you even come out here? I think it's funny that you feel like you can play with my emotions like that. You act like you like me then make a joke out of me with another girl. Do you know how many times Ino and Hinata had to promise me they would keep their hands off of you? Too many. You can just forget it." I yelled. How dare he come and do that to me! "Sakura." "Would you stop talking to me?" "I was going to tell you go out with me." "I don't care what- wait what?" Did he just ask me out? "I said I was going to tell you to go out with me." "Depends." "On what?" This time I smirked. "Depends if I get to do this again." And I pushed my lips on top of his. "I'm sure you will." He said with a smirk after we pulled apart. "I wanted to say something to you." I said, I already had his face formed in my head. "Which is?" "I'm in like with you so I guess I like you." I said. There's the face! The slight tilt and slanted eyes with the "Are you kidding me?' open mouth. "I guess I'm in like with you too.

"I like you."

* * *

You know you liked the story. So go ahead and

R

E

V

I

E

W

please!


End file.
